


letters: undelivered, unannounced

by MistralSoul



Series: Finale [2]
Category: Tales of Eternia
Genre: Gen, i guess same universe as Ad Celestia I should go make that a collection hang on, implied kirumeru, post game stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralSoul/pseuds/MistralSoul
Summary: Sometimes, he writes letters. And one day, she finds out.
Series: Finale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	letters: undelivered, unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I have... feelings. Can y'all tell Keele's my favorite? Stole my (actual, not fandom) name from him actually so this was bound to happen... I should, go write Reid soon tho, he's actually my comfort character.

A hobby Keele had gotten into was writing letters to his parents. He does this after Meredy has fallen asleep for the night - usually on his lap after their midnight stargazing - as to not worry her, although she, in fact, worried. Nights after night, she would ask if Keele missed his home, and Keele always answered with the truth - that he did, but he didn't mind his life now. 

His life was a lot of adapting, sometimes his Orz earring would fail and a word wouldn't translate, so he would have to guess a word. Or manual labor, something he naturally wasn't good at, but sometimes it was unavoidable with the rebuilding of Imen. But part of it was learning… and besides, he has Meredy with him, and that made things better.

But there was this pang of guilt in regards to his parents. They were alive, the only parental figures of the trio that made it out of that day alive. And yet there was so much he failed to say, ever since he was enrolled in Mintche's University, ever since they moved away from Rassheans. They must be worried, extremely so. And with the lack of spacial relation, there was no way he could communicate with them, to tell them he was okay.

Hence his habit of writing letters. 

Keele wasn't one for sentiments, but this felt like something he owed them. Something he might as well do… even if it was pointless. Because Meredy taught him that there was point in the pointless.

~

_ I'm fine. Don't worry about me, please, I'm okay. I'm actually living on Celestia, and it's a long story. But please understand, although there's no more spacial relation between Inferia and Celestia, and thus I can no longer freely travel, I still think of you two. I know, I was a terrible son… And I know you tried blaming it on Reid when I was a child, but now it's all my fault. _

_ I predicted that the Grand Fall was happening, and that it was only a matter of time before Celestia collided into Inferia, and I got kicked out of academia. But Reid and Farah came with this girl who taught me so much, and we stopped it, together. And in the end, I chose the known within the vast unknown. _

_ Formulas used to bring me extreme joy, human emotions used to scare me. But I think I've learned, the formulaic beauty in humans that genuinely makes no sense, but fascinates me. _

_ I think for once, I've found true happiness. _

~

Meredy wakes up one night, remembering that she had simply fallen asleep while she and Keele had been stargazing. She must have been tired, but Keele tells her that she does that every night, and she trusts Keele. 

She yawns and stretches and tries to lay down to fall back asleep, when she notices that Quickie is nudging her door open.

"Quickie, what are you doing?" she asks as the light from downstairs just barely fills her room.

Quickie leaves and Meredy follows, taking each step slowly as she notices Keele, hunched over a desk. So from the top of the stairs, she repeats the question she had for Quickie, but aimed at Keele.

Instantly, she sees Keele jolt and he turns to her. "Oh, it's just you. Why are you up? You should be sleeping."

"Quickie told Meredy Keele was up!" As acknowledgment, Quickie sounds off.

There's a faint smile on Keele's lips, before he speaks again. "Well, you really should sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Meredy wants Keele to sleep too," she says. He always looks so tired and Meredy never knew why. But if it was because he was up all night then she had reason to scold him. That was no good for Keele.

"Alright, just give me a moment."

"Can Meredy see what Keele is doing?"

Keele's face goes red as he slowly nods and Meredy comes down the stairs. She peers over Keele's shoulder and sees his neat handwriting, but is unable to make out the words as they're written in Inferian. 

"Keele?" she asks, as he starts to move the paper and pen away, as he turns on the stool and puts the tools elsewhere.

"It's nothing. Let's go to bed," he says when he comes back, putting a hand on Meredy's shoulder.

"You bet!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, fun fact? My friend thought Keele's parents died but when I played the game, when you get transported to Rassheans after unveiling Shizel's Castle, you can actually talk to Keele's parents, where they tell you "we don't want to see you." But if you go to Keele's house there's someone else living there (pointed out by my friend Mana)? So I'm just going to assume after Keele got accepted into Mintche's school they just moved since they really seem to hate Reid after the events of that day, so yeah? 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this... PLEASE hit me up on my twitter @mistralsoul because I just, love Eternia... a lot.


End file.
